


feel the rain on your lips

by ScytheMarieAntoinette



Series: it's cold and dark (but you make me feel warm) [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMarieAntoinette/pseuds/ScytheMarieAntoinette
Summary: Jason’s quite positive Jupiter is trying to ruin his love life. Luckily, Venus seems to be on his side.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: it's cold and dark (but you make me feel warm) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	feel the rain on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> so i was walking home in the rain, and, as one does, I suddenly got an idea and wrote this fic in maybe two hours. so yeah. read on ✨

* * *

He suggests they go for a walk outside. _It’s beautiful out today_ , he argues. _Come on, we need to get some fresh air._ He tries for his most irresistible puppy-dog eyes, clasping his hands and wagging them in Leo’s face. _Please?_ He’ll get on his knees if he has to. He really needs Leo to say yes. His plan will be ruined if he doesn’t.

Leo grumbles, scowling as he swats away Jason’s hands. _Jesus, what’s wrong with you?_ He mutters. _Go bother someone else._ But he’s already stumbling to his feet, reaching for his jacket. Is Jason imagining it, or are his cheeks tinged just the slightest pink? _Fine, let’s go,_ he says, and don’t think Jason can’t detect the fake reluctance in his tone. Leo even tosses an _I hate you_ over his shoulder for good measure. His heart skips a beat. He cheerfully follows Leo out the door. 

His plan is simple. They’ll take a nice, “platonic” walk through Central Park. They’ll stop for a break. And that will be where Jason will profess his mega huge crush on his best friend. And then he’ll kiss him. Assuming he doesn’t chicken out. Also assuming Leo doesn’t get super weirded out and leaves right away. 

It’s warm and sunny outside. Not a cloud in sight. Maybe it’s the nervous energy coursing through him, but everything looks so much more vibrant and focused, like he’s peering at a high definition TV. 

While they walk, they talk about everything and nothing. Leo launches into a detailed description of his newest project, which Jason tries very hard to follow, if only because Leo getting more and more excited while talking is adorable. He tries to ask appropriate questions at the right moments, to keep Leo going, which seems to work, as he manages to ramble on and on for at least twenty minutes. 

Jason smiles fondly as he watches Leo bounce on the balls of his feet, as he alternates between skipping and marching like a little kid. He even gets Jason to go along with him, and soon they’re racing each other across the vast, impossibly green fields of Central Park. People stare, but Jason can’t find it in himself to care. 

His spirits are so high by the time they start to slow at the edge of the trees that he thinks they might never come back down. They gasp for breath, hands on their knees, shaded by the leafy foliage above them. It’s harder to breathe when you’re also doubled over with laughter, he learns. 

Leo throws his head back, exposing the slender column of his neck. His grin is brighter than even the sun. _Oh, I totally won._

_Bitch please,_ Jason scoffs, once his chest is no longer aching with both laughter and lack of oxygen. _I beat you._ He sends a pointed look at Leo, trying to dissuade him from arguing further. But Leo’s stubborn, which Jason thinks is one of his best qualities. Just not when he’s being stubborn with _him._

_And how would you know?_ Leo tilts his head and looks at him out of the corner of his eye. A bead of sweat trickles down his forehead, and Jason has to squash down the urge to wipe it away. 

_I was there._ Instead of allowing his hands to touch Leo’s face, he wipes his own sweaty face with the hem of his T-shirt. His heart thuds when he catches Leo staring at the exposed skin of his stomach. Leo quickly looks away, and is it just the heat, or are Jason’s cheeks really hot? 

_Oh wow, amazing answer,_ Leo says dryly, still looking anywhere but at Jason. _You should be on the debate team, yeah? You’d make some pretty compelling arguments._

_Aw, thanks for the encouragement._

_No problem._

A comfortable silence descends. They’re standing at the edge of the field, the trees behind them, the expanse of people in front. No one is close by though. Now is probably as good a time as any to tell Leo how he feels. 

He takes in a deep breath, then lets it out. He turns. Leo has retreated into the shade, sitting against a tree trunk and fiddling with a pipe cleaner and rubber band. Jason allows his gaze to stray for just a moment, falling on the way Leo’s hair flops into his eyes as he bends his head down. His smooth light brown skin. His hands, quick and adept as he constructs Jason doesn’t even know what. 

Then Leo’s staring right back at him, an eyebrow raised and his lips quirked in a smirk. He forgets how to breathe. Jesus. This boy has so much control and power over him, and he doesn’t even know it. All that lip-biting and eyebrow-waggling and smirking turns Jason into a puddle of gay panic and Leo hasn’t even noticed. Or maybe he has, and he does what he does just to torture him. 

_What do you want, Jay?_ Leo calls. 

_Uh -_ All the enthusiasm he was feeling earlier drains out of him, replaced by anxiety. Come on Jason, don’t be a coward. _Uh, could you come over here? I want to tell you something._

Leo’s face twists with curiosity. _Okay._ He bounds over in a few quick leaps, startling Jason with how fast he arrives. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans back casually. _What is it?_

Jason opens his mouth but the words stick fast to his throat, like a terrified kindergartener on his first day of school, hiding behind his mother, refusing to come out. No Jason. Bad Jason. Just say the words you fucking coward Jason. 

Leo watches him intently as he tries to say something, say anything. Ohmygodsthisissofuckingembarrassing. The twinkle of amusement in those chocolatey brown eyes don’t help matters at all. Jason’s mouth opens and closes like a fish. All the words he’d been planning on saying disappear from his mind. He’s coming up empty. His traitorous brain is blank, distracted by the insanely cute, short little elf in front of him. _Is this what an aneurysm looks like?_ Leo asks. _Jay?_

It’s okay. Just do it. You’ll never know what he’ll say if you don’t tell him. 

_Leo, I-_

Thunder booms overhead, cutting off his sentence. The sky darkens in a matter of seconds. A cool wind whips past them. The heavy black clouds that he’s sure were not there a moment ago open up and dump freezing cold water onto the ground, and them. He gasps at the shock of the rain against his bare skin. The rain is pounding, each drop a tiny nail that stabs through his skin. They are drenched in seconds. 

Leo sputters, reaching up to push back the hair that’s plastered to his forehead. _What the fuck?_ Then his eyes narrow. _Dude, really? Are you serious?_

_What?_ His body shivers violently. If he’d known they’d be standing right in the middle of an impromptu storm, he’d have worn something a little warmer than a T-shirt. 

_You lured me out into the open so you could make it rain on me? Is this because I won? That’s low dude._

Jason shakes his head violently, flinging water everywhere. Not that it matters. They’re absolutely soaked. _No! I didn’t do this._ He’s afraid that Leo’s accusation is real, and he’s mad and going to leave right away until he detects the teasing tone in his voice. 

He glances around, at the people lounging on the fields, taking in the sun, completely dry. For a second, he’s confused. He squints up at the sky, noticing for the first time the perfect ring of storm clouds hovering over them, relentlessly pouring buckets of water onto them. He takes a few steps back, and the clouds follow, keeping him at the center of their pouring rain. And he understands. 

He groans. _It’s Jupiter,_ he says, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Apparently, Jupiter does have a sense of humor after all. He can already imagine his father rolling with laughter as he ruins his son’s love confession. Dad of the year right there. 

_And why, pray tell, has he gathered a bunch of clouds to rain on us? I promise I didn’t do anything to piss him off._

_Uh-_ Oh shit, what should he say. That Jupiter knew that Jason was about to confess his crush and decided to ruin the moment? Or that Jupiter just hates him. Both of which are true. _I -_

Leo takes a step closer, entering Jason’s personal bubble. His heart suddenly becomes a professional gymnast. He can count every single freckle dusted across Leo’s nose and cheeks. Raindrops cling to his eyelashes, making them look loaded down with diamonds. His hair is matted to one side, dripping water. Even soaking wet, he’s so beautiful it hurts. 

_Yes?_ Leo’s voice is breathy, full of expectation. 

Jason’s lips must be blue from the cold, but Leo’s are as full of color as ever. His tongue darts out to swipe the raindrops from his lips, and Jason nearly has a stroke. Jason, you _will_ tell him. If he reciprocates the feeling, you get to kiss him. And if he doesn’t, you’ll still be friends. So you’ve really got nothing to lose. Right? 

_Jason?_

Perhaps it’s the freezing cold rain still drumming against his skin, making him tremble involuntarily, or maybe it’s the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen standing not a foot away, biting his bottom lip hesitantly, but Jason’s mind short circuits. He forgoes whatever opening line he’d planned on starting with and just. 

Kisses him. 

The warmth of Leo’s lips is a stark contrast to the literal frost he thinks must be blooming across his own. Oh my gods, it feels so _amazing_ to finally kiss him. Until he notices how rigid Leo has gone in front of him. Instantly, dread claws its way up his throat, suffocating him so he has to break off the kiss so that he can breathe. 

As he leans back, he watches Leo carefully. He’s standing so still Jason could’ve mistaken him for a statue - albeit an odd one, for who just randomly decides to sculpt a short Latino elf? Though there are probably even weirder statues out there. His eyes flutter open. Water runs down his face, dripping from his nose, over his bright red cheeks. Is the blushing good or bad? Oh Jesus, Jason is starting to panic. What if Leo is, like, super weirded out and he leaves right away? Jason would probably beg Jupiter to just kill him right then and there. 

_Oh fuck. Sorry, I- I don’t -_ Jason’s brain is on damage control, trying to find words to salvage the situation. _Sorry, I-_

Leo seems to snap out of it, a tremor working its way through his body. He blinks once, twice. Then he’s grinning so widely, his smile threatens to swallow his face whole. His eyes sparkle with absolute joy. He throws his arms around Jason’s neck, surprising him so much he almost falls backward. 

_Fuck, Jay, don’t apologize. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?_

Jason cannot comprehend Leo’s words. _What?_

Leo rolls his eyes affectionately. _You idiot._

He can’t find a response. The absolute elation he feels is overwhelming, but Jason welcomes it with open arms. 

Leo saves him the trouble by kissing him.

All of Jason’s previous worries and stress slide away. He melts against Leo. He tastes like hot chocolate and something vaguely spicy, but it’s a good spicy that makes Jason love him all the more. His hands are so warm against Jason’s neck. They anchor him to the ground; otherwise, he might just float away. 

He lets himself get lost. Lets himself just relax and enjoy the sensation of finally getting the guy he’s wanted for so fucking long. 

Too late does he realize how hot the inside of his mouth is. Almost burning hot - Jason jerks his head back, more startled than anything. When he exhales, smoke pours out, floating away to disappear in the rain. _Oops,_ Leo says, deadpan. _Sorry._ He smirks. 

Jason grins. _Fuck, Leo, don’t apologize._

This time they meet in the middle. He cups Leo’s face in his hands, the skin so fucking hot the rain steams as it patters down onto him. The steam collects into a hazy mist that surrounds them, making the moment feel even more surreal. The heat emanating from this gorgeous boy in front of him, in his arms, warms him to the core. 

Fire in his veins. Hearth in his chest. 

The chill doesn’t bother him anymore. Jupiter’s actions don’t vex him anymore. All that matters is Leo Leo Leo. 

They stand there for so long, so lost in the moment, they don’t notice when the rain abruptly stops. When the clouds part and dissipate. When they can feel the sun beating down on them again. 

His heart lets out a satisfied sigh. 

He smiles against Leo’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, i've already written leo's pov for this fic. i should get that one up soon. 
> 
> also if you liked this, please comment! i'd love it if you just like, listed your favorite parts of this, favorite pieces of dialogue or whatever. it really helps influence my writing for the future ✨✨


End file.
